USS Livingston
|commissioned = 2322 |status = Decommissioned }} The USS Livingston (NCC-13261) was a Federation starship in service during the 24th century. The ship was first commissioned in 2322, where it was commanded by Captain Rachel Garrett. The ship's first mission entailed the rescue of a dozen refugees who were fleeing their homeworld after it was being attacked by the Klingons. Garrett rescued the hostages and took them to Starbase 223 for treatment. The ship had Garrett as its commanding officer for ten more years until she was offered to command the in 2332. History The Livingston began refits throughout the mid-2330s and the 2340s with LCARS system displays and other advanced Starfleet technology installed in the ship. Because of numerous technology compatibility problems, it was not until 2352 that the ship began its first trial run outside the Sol system. The ship displayed more problems during the trial run. Again, the ship was overhauled with a new warp core, two new nacelles and a new bridge module. Finally, in 2358, the ship was ready for a deep space mission. The same year, Commander Grady Howard was promoted to Captain and given command of the Livingston. Starfleet assigned Commander Chakotay as the ship's XO. Benjamin Sisko was assigned as a junior science officer. Lieutenant Commander Kustanovich was brought on as senior science officer. Lieutenant Matthew MacTavish was assigned as chief engineer upon recommendation from Commander Chakotay. The ship went on a deep space mission for seven years, until it returned to Earth for repairs and new crewmembers. Joining the crew at mid-expedition in 2362 was enlisted officer Andrew Richardson as an engineering officer. In 2365, the ship once again left Earth and headed towards the rim of the Alpha Quadrant. The ship visited the planet Faki. Unknown to the crew at the time, the planet's atmosphere caused delusions in the brain, which affected Crewman Richardson and nearly led him to kill Chakotay. However, Chakotay was able to fend off Richardson and the delusions by using his meditation techniques. The two returned to the ship and Richardson returned to normal. While the ship offloaded some personnel at Deep Space 7, Crewman Deon Bennett joined the crew as an engineering specialist in mid-2367. During his first two weeks on the ship, it was taken over by Klingons. Howard and Chakotay were taken prisoner, as was the rest of the crew. Bennett, however, was able to evade the Klingons by hiding in a Jeffries tube. Bennett was able to free the crew and returned control of the ship to Captain Howard. Because of this action, Bennett was promoted to chief operations officer. During the vessel's deep space mission, Commander Chakotay received news that his father, Kolopak, was murdered by Cardassians while defending his home colony. Chakotay decided to resign his commission and join the Maquis, a terrorist group fighting the Cardassians. Chakotay was replaced by Lieutenant Commander William Yal. The ship remained in service for many more years. The ship lost more personnel, as Crewmen Richardson and Bennett decided to accept promotions to chief petty officers in 2372 and join the crew of Deep Space 9. In 2378, the Livingston was near Saturn when it received an urgent hail from Admiral Owen Paris for all Starfleet vessels to head to Earth, as a Borg ship was emerging. Captain Howard had the Livingston head to Earth at warp five. The ship entered into attack formation with the other Starfleet ships. A Borg sphere emerged, the Livingston opened fire, as did all the other ships. Then, the sphere began to explode from within, just as the came flying out of the debris. The Livingston escorted Voyager back to Earth, where Captain Howard was able to see his old XO, Chakotay, for the first time in ten years. The ship remained under the command of Howard until 2382, when he accepted a promotion to Rear Admiral. The ship was then decommissioned in the same year after sixty years in service. Category:Federation starships Category:Miranda class starships